


Confessions

by simonbananaao3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Resistance, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has been distant lately. Wait nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

It’s been a couple of days since I’ve finally woken up from my coma. I’ve gotten calls every day from Rey but, as usual, Poe only gives me glances from across the room. The last time I saw him, he was hugging me so tight and giving me his jacket. Now, the tension between us is blinding. 

I still have no idea what I did. I don’t think I did anything; I was in a coma. I was feeling rather beat up about it today in particular. For some reason, it just hit me that Poe was the only person I knew here and had actual connections with. But even him, the prisoner I helped escape from peril, didn’t want to talk to me. It just really hit me hard today. 

I sat down in my regular spot in the Mess Hall. It was a huge room full of soldiers and pilots. My spot consisted of the end of one of the five long tables in the room. Poe sat two tables down from me, but he sat at the end of the table like me. 

This was usually where he would give me looks of confusion and just overall tension. I didn’t like to see him when he was giving me these looks. It made me sick to my stomach. 

Today, however, there was no Poe. I was concerned of course. I somehow mustered up the courage to go to where his friends were sitting. I walked over there with my tray in my hand, shaking noticeably. 

“Hey, have you-“

“Oh, you must be Finn!” said one of Poe’s fellow pilots. I had to pause. This meant that Poe was actually talking about me. It meant that he cared. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m Finn,” I said timidly. 

“Poe’s been looking for you.”

“He has?” I asked surprised. 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t stop asking us if we’d seen you. He looked really stressed like he needed you badly.”

“Oh, well I’ll go find him then. Thanks.”

“Call me, Snap,” he said giving me a quick smile before I ran to my room. I figured he would be there looking for me. 

Before I could get to my room. I heard a familiar beeping coming from down the main corridor. I turned around and saw BB-8 rolling towards me as fast as he could. I was worried he was going to run people over at the speed he was going. My concerned expression blossomed into a smile. 

He finally reached me after maneuvering his way through the halls. He beeped something to me which probably meant “There you are!!!”. As excited as I was to see him, the question as to where Poe was still stuck with me. It didn’t take long for me to figure it out. 

As soon as I looked up from where the little droid was, I saw a man standing at the other end of the hallway looking at me. His expression didn’t reek of confusion or tension but instead displayed what I think is the definition of happiness. 

His tousled, black hair was sweaty. He obviously had been looking for me all over the base. I was overjoyed when I saw him. He ran towards me almost at the speed BB-8 had rolled towards me.

His eyes looked like a firework show. I couldn’t decide what color they were, all I knew is that I loved that color. 

Once he got close enough to me, he grabbed me and held me in the tightest hug I had ever experienced. His arms were so muscular but so soft. It was like I could fall asleep in them and he could just take me away. I wouldn’t have minded that. 

Once he let go, he looked at me like he was about to kiss me. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said. I did not. First, he acted like he hated me, and now he’s looking at me with hearts in his eyes. 

“I know I should have talked to you. I know I should have been there with you every step of the way. I know I didn’t treat you the way I should have. I don’t know if I can make it up to you. I probably can’t, but I just want you to know that I admire you. I admire you and I like you and I love you. I love you, okay.”

I didn’t know how to respond. It was like a light had been turned on. Rivers which were once frozen flowed faster than anything. I smiled bigger and brighter. He could tell I was happy because he had the cutest grin on his face. 

“I just realized something,” I said.

“What’s that?”

“I love you.” He laughed when I said that like he was dreaming. I have to admit, it felt like ecstasy. 

I was right about that look he was giving me because he leaned into me and kissed me. And with that, my life had just begun.


End file.
